


Shovel Talk

by yellowincarnate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: Kara gets an unexpected shovel talk.





	Shovel Talk

Kara Danvers was having a great day. Lena was on her way over to pick her up for lunch, Snapper was mostly satisfied, and the city was quiet for once. And that’s where she found herself - standing in front of CatCo as others went about their days - when she heard him.

“Kara Danvers.” Lex Luthor towered over her in his very out-of-place purple and green power suit. “I thought I should come pay you a visit myself.”

Kara’s mind was racing and a quick glance to the side told her what she needed to know- there were too many people around for Supergirl to make a sudden appearance - and people were filming already. Maybe she could stall and wait for help.

“Given what I’ve heard through the grapevine about you” Lex smirked at her, “I thought it was high time I introduced myself. Oh, and reminded you that if you ever break my sister’s heart, jail certainly doesn’t restrict me from coming after you. I may not have been victorious against Superman, but” he shrugged, the power armor accentuating the movement, “You’re human.” He took a step closer and leaned in towards her. “Do you understand?”

Despite her confusion, Kara nodded.

“Excellent. I’m glad we understand each other. Though I do believe my ride back to Stryker’s is here now. Enjoy your date, and remember - there’s no place in the world that will hide you if you hurt her.” Lex stepped back and turned away from the building. “I’m ready to return to my cell now, Superman."  



End file.
